User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Great Demonic Demise (Dragon Zwei)
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ (I do need to update the page again though) Lass mich dir zeigen, mein Drachenreich It's time for the one deck a lot of you have been waiting on, and that a lot of us waited for back when Kyoya revealed the flag, and thus started setting up his long and drawn out plot of Triple D: The Dragon Zwei flag and deck~ Now, before I start, it important that I tell you straight up: Dragon Ein and Dragon Zwei are meant to be different decks. People that are upset about Dragon Throne and that stuff being unusable in Zwei.... That is the point. Why the heck would you use Dragon Ein if Zwei was just a straight-up upgrade of that flag/deck? I for one appreciate that we have two different ways to play an Azi Dahaka deck now, albeit with different purposes. Now then, let's take a look at this orchestrated madness~ Welcome to Monster Mash the Deck. A "Monster Mash" deck, is essentially just monsters crammed into it. And that is how Zwei is suppossed to be built. But dont just randomly slap in monsters of every size, as Zwei excels at one thing: Size 3 focused beatdown. (But you do want some lower sized monsters as a fallback option in case something goes wrong.) Let's start at the bottom and build our way up. For Size 0s, we have our trusty Buddy: Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Destructor, and with him, just the idea of how expensive this deck is going to be. Destructor has the ability "Finalizer", letting you pay 2 life after he enters the field, to allow you to draw 2 cards. This is one of our main ways of drawing our way through the deck, and him being a Size 0 is important to give the field a little bit more pressure, though he doesn't add much, he adds something. The other Size 0 we have is Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Orthmatter, who is basicly the Dragoenergy of the deck, and since most of our Size 3s have Soulguard, it makes Counterattack a pretty good thing to have in handy~ Size 1s include Fortune Dragon, Forbolka and Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, King Gorai. Both can be discarded from your hand to increase your gauge by two, one by having a Size 3 on the field, the other by simply running it in Dragon Zwei. These two are our primary ways, and basicly only ways, of generating gauge in the deck. I would argue both are needed as staples. Size 2s consist of Dragon Knight, Pisaro, with his "Bloody History" to allow to draw an additional card. Because we need to dig a bit for the strong and powerful Size 3s. Dont be afraid of calling over him after using his ability, he served his purpose. Thunder Knights, Rising Flare Dragon is basicly a walking Death Grip, that also allows you to draw a card by milling three cards from your deck (and the fact he targets Size 2 or higher monsters). It's pretty good, but not something to max out. That might change if Zwei gets a Transform or something. Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies is the shield we can run in this deck. he is only active while you have a Size 3, but that is perfectly fine. The longer your Size 3s get to stay alive, the better. Lastly we have Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Fernyiges, who can not only search Azi Dahaka, but he can also give the ability of Penetrate to something after he moves from the field to the drop zone. The obvious play here is to play him and give Azi Dahaka the ability for the turn, but it works for any of the Double Attack monsters we have. (This is the one card I ponder about replacing for another Size 3, because you dont need to search Azi all the time if you manage to stall the game out long enough.) Now the meat of the deck. The big demonic terrors of destruction themselves: The Size 3 dragons. First up is the cover monster we all know, but not all of us love him: Great Demonic End Dragon, Azi Dahaka. This is one of your finishers, or rather THE finisher, with his titular stats of 10/2/10 and an ability that effectively gives him Triple Attack, makes this Azi Dahaka into a fearsome foe. Not to mention he has an ability that keeps him on the field. (I should note that this effect is a mandatory effect, so...yeah, you need to discard when he is destroyed, so be vary of that) I can only imagine what devilish fiend he is going to evolve into next... Then we have Rainbow Dragon, Arc-en-ciel making his proud return. Now, while his ability is not as abusable in the deck, it is a very good effect to have. getting back Glacies and Forbolka, gives you more millage to go with, and not to mention the fact that Arc-en-ciel is immune to effect-based destruction, so that makes him a pretty good beatstick to slap down and defend yourself with. And then we say hello to Transcend Dragon Emperor, Ewigkeit and his incredibly stupid ability. Paying 2 life and then getting to mill three cards from your deck, then call one of the monsters milled, and they count as a Size 0. This can lead to some very interesting things if you end up getting one of the Size 3s out by doing this. And the monster stays a Size 0 for as long as it is alive, not just until Ewigkeit leaves the field. I have seen double Azi fields. It's very scary. Next up is Rescue Dragon Leader, Immortal Spirit, which I normally would not want to run, but he is good as both bait, and a card-draw engine by himself . If you get two kills with him, he has generally served his purpose. Plus, if he gets milled by Ewigkeit, well...yeah, more bait, more advantage. Meteoswarm, Zenislator is basicly hand crafted for this deck, being able to gain Double Attack and Penetrate based on having a monster in the soul and monsters in the drop zone, makes him work wonderfully well in Zwei. And with him, his impact form: Zenislator, "Rain the Vertex!" who sports the Double Attack and Soulguard, but also the nifty little ability of destroying a monster each time he attacks, as long as you have six or more Dragon monsters in the drop zone. They are not even trying to hide it: This is meant for Zwei. Also Death Asmodai. Do I need to explain why he is there? Dragon Zwei has come miles from it's initial reveal. Even more than Dragon Ein ever did, and I have a strong feeling that this deck will just continue to prosper, where Ein did not. Yes, they might pull a Hundred Demons on us and not support it for an entire year, but who knows? All that I can say for sure is that I want to see more from this, and I hope that whatever final boss mode they have in planned...does not end up like Hyakugan Yamigedo did... Category:Blog posts